The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for routing and processing documents and specifically to a method and apparatus for defining document classifications and document processing profiles (“DPPs”), and for selecting, and using such document classifications and DPPs for routing and processing documents.
Recipients of documents generally have preferred practices and standards regarding the format, timing, routing, filing, indexing, storing, or other aspects of the documents they receive. For example, a recipient may know that a particular type of document is not of immediate interest but may be of future interest or may be of interest to another person. Accordingly, the recipient's practice may be to file or forward the document. Senders, however, are generally not privy to a recipient's preferences unless they make multiple contacts with the recipient to determine the preferences. This may be difficult, time-consuming, and annoying for both the sender and the recipient. Further, a recipient may not want the sender to have detailed knowledge of his preferences. For example, specific names of individuals to whom a document should be routed may be considered confidential.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,404 to Weiser (“the Weiser reference”) discloses a system that allows an informed sender to control the routing of a message. Specifically, the Weiser reference discloses a method and system for controlling a messaging environment (i.e., computer network where files, documents, and other information are transferred from one apparatus or application to another) from a remote facsimile processor. The remote facsimile processor communicates with a network-attached facsimile processor via a conventional telephone network. The standard facsimile communication protocol uses a Transmit Station Identifier (“TSI”) field that includes the telephone number of the sender and a textual identifier, such as the sender's name. Instead of the normal TSI information, the Weiser reference discloses that a user identifier and a predefined function code are placed in the TSI field. The user identifier is used to gain access to the messaging environment, and the function code is used to control processing within the messaging environment. A document or file may be faxed to the network-attached facsimile processor with instructions to route, store, print, or perform other functions. One problem with the Weiser system is that a sender must be “informed,” i.e., have a system-assigned user identifier (i.e., sign-in number) and know the various function codes. Another problem is that there is no way for a recipient to control the routing. Further, use of the TSI field for an unintended purpose means that the information normally contained in the TSI field is truncated or omitted. This information may be important to a recipient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,164 to Schmid, et al. (“the Schmid reference”) discloses a method of digitally scanning information using a cover page to identify the beginning and end of a document as well as routing information. Specifically, the cover page contains routing information that includes an identifier for the individual to whom the document should be routed and may include scanner settings and an indication of additional operations (such as optical character recognition) to be performed. In use, the cover page is positioned as the first page in a set of pages, and the document is scanned. The Schmid reference discloses that only a single cover page is required for each user and that a specific cover sheet is not required for each document. This is a disadvantage for users who do not want to route and process all their documents in precisely the same manner. Further, because all routing and processing information is contained on the cover page, there is no convenient method for a document recipient to change the information. Instead, the recipient must retrieve the outdated cover pages from senders and distribute new ones, or documents will be routed and processed in an undesired manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,016 to Murakami, et al. (“the Murakami reference”) discloses a system and method for registration of scanned documents. The system includes registration data and document image databases. For each document to be scanned, a header sheet is prepared. The header sheet contains symbols representing the number of sheets, the document number, class, and type (such as book type or tab type). A trailer sheet containing a symbol representing the end of the entry is also prepared for each document. The symbols on the sheets may be recognized by a character recognition unit. To facilitate searching, registration data (such as key words, bibliographic information, document number, and class) is manually input for each document. The system disclosed in the Murakami reference is limited to storing a document in a database. A user who wants to send the document to another person or process the document is unable to do so with this system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,835 to Wheeler, et al. (“the Wheeler reference”) is directed to a centralized image-processing system incorporated into a public telephone network that users access from a facsimile machine, scanner, workstation, or LAN. The Wheeler reference is limited to a shared platform distributed through a telephone system. No provision is made for satisfying the receiver's specific needs.
Facsimile machines are one common method used for sending paper documents. With facsimile technology, an electronic image of a paper document may be sent to another location. The need to deliver a separate physical copy of the paper document is eliminated because the facsimile machine creates a paper document. If the facsimile machine has memory or is capable of communicating with a computer or other device with memory, the electronic image of the document may be stored in memory without the need to print and store a paper document. Other devices have evolved to perform facsimile machine functions. A personal computer, document scanner, and printer working together can perform the functions of a facsimile machine. Further, a network-enabled digital copier may perform the functions of a facsimile machine. In addition, other devices or combinations of devices may perform the functions of a facsimile machine. In this document, the term “digital scanner and transceiver” denotes a facsimile machine, a combined computer-scanner-printer, a network-enabled digital copier, or any other device or combination of devices capable of performing the functions of a facsimile machine.